Princes Are Better Than People
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Standing tall with a basket of sweets in his hands, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't my two favorite sisters and their boy-toy." Hansoff/Elsanna


**A/N: Eventually Hansoff and Elsanna.**

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm not any happier about it than you are."

"He tried to kill you!"

"And Elsa."

"Exactly!" Kristoff clenched his fists by his side, face visibly reddening with each ragged breath he took. His features softened as he felt a pair of hands gripping his biceps, his eyes locking with Anna's.

"His brothers _insisted_ he stay here. To...repent or...something like that."

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Kristoff nodded as he brushed off Anna's grasp. Turning toward Sven's pen in the palace's stables, he ran the palm of his hand down the reindeer's snout.

"Sven and I will just have to be on high alert. Isn't that right buddy?"

"_Unfortunately_," Kristoff snorted, speaking for his best friend as he continued petting his face.

"Actually, now that you mention it..." Anna swallowed hard, wringing her hands together and dropping her gaze to the ground.

Turning and raising a brow, Kristoff frowned. "'Actually' what?"

Puffing her cheeks out and avoiding eye contact, Anna let air out through her nose. "Hans is staying in the castle and Elsa has asked - or well more demanded - you be his personal guard and watch him at all times," she spluttered out, ignoring Kristoff's dumbfounded expression as she pushed up on the tips of her toes, kissed his nose, and ran out of the stables. "Thank you!" she shouted as she sprinted away.

Blinking at the spot Anna had once occupied, Kristoff shook his head, turning back toward Sven who seemed to shrug.

(-o-)

"Did you tell him?" Elsa questioned as she strode down the hall, Anna only a step behind.

"Yes and he wasn't too happy. Elsa, what if this is a bad idea?"

Stopping and turning on her heels, the queen placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and smiled. "I promise, nothing will happen to you. I won't let it."

Anna frowned. "I'm more concerned about _you_! I...I can't lose you Elsa."

Elsa shook her head and grinned, gently running her hands up and down Anna's upper arms. "Do you trust Kristoff?"

Anna nodded.

"And do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I love you."

Elsa averted her eyes, ignoring the uncharacteristically warm feeling filling her. "G-Good."

Anna narrowed her eyes and smiled. "I _said_...'I love you'."

Elsa sighed and dropped her hands to her side. "I love you too."

(-o-)

Night had fallen over Arendelle, moonlight shining through the large picture window in the queen's chamber. Elsa's skin seemed to glow in the light as she shifted in her sleep, her bare body uncovered to enjoy the brisk air.

The door to her room creaked open, the sound of padded feet soon following. Anna quietly shut the door behind her, turning toward the bed as her breath hitched in her throat.

"W-Who would have thought she...s-slept n-naked..." Anna nervously thought to herself as she shuffled over, kicking her slippers off and crawling into bed.

Grasping the collar of her nightgown and pulling it farther up her neck, Anna shivered, scooting closer to her sister and cuddling into her side. "Elsa?"

The queen mumbled in her sleep, turning onto her side and facing away from Anna. The redhead blushed, her sister's rear in full view.

"_Elsa_," Anna whined, gripping Elsa's shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Anna...go back to sleep," Elsa mumbled, barely awake as she swatted her sister's hands away.

Grinning and poking Elsa's ribs, Anna leaned into her ear. "I can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and you are _very_ naked."

Elsa jerked awake as frost began to form around the edge of the mattress, the queen stumbling around to quickly make a nightgown of ice for herself.

"Anna! W-What are you doing in here?!"

All evidence of a blush disappearing, Anna wrapped her arms around herself. "I...had a nightmare."

Without hesitation, Elsa threw herself against Anna as she pulled her sister close into her body. "Oh Anna. What happened?"

Anna bit her bottom lip, nuzzling her face into Elsa's neck. "H-Hans. And...and if I hadn't...jumped in front of him."

Laying a chaste kiss on the top of Anna's head, Elsa comforted the princess till a light snoring came from the girl - a single thought echoing through Elsa's mind; _Is this a bad idea?_

(-o-)

Sun high in the sky and hushed whispers echoing throughout the kingdom, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff stood stoically on the docks.

"I'm still not sure about this," Kristoff grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

"We lost a trade partner with Weselton. The Southern Isles would be the next best option. It's not _just_ for his brothers' sake," Elsa informed as she felt a small, warm hand grab her own.

"I trust you," Anna mouthed to her sister, smiling.

A ship began approaching on the horizon - what looked to be a cargo ship, much to Elsa's surprise. As it began to close in on the docks of Arendelle, Elsa felt Anna's grip tighten on her hand.

Pulling up next to the trio, the ship soon dropped its ramp. Boxes upon boxes poured out, crew members hustling in and out as the dock filled with goods.

"What is all this?" Elsa asked one of the young men moving a crate.

"Gifts from the brothers of the Southern Isles," he answered before running back into the ship.

"Well," Anna began, nodding as she looked around at all the crates, "which one of these do you think has the chocolate?"

"This one," a voice said from the ramp, all eyes darting toward the source.

Standing tall with a basket of sweets in his hands, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't my two favorite sisters and their boy-toy."


End file.
